User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Love Writing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bloodstar18 page. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :The Rules Page & The Policies Page are also very important, and strickedly inforced, no exceptions! :Name Reservations are allowed on this wiki. It's your name insurence! :Questions? You can ask one of our admins! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sure! Please just read the rules and a policies pages before you do, and it's a MediaWiki page that you have to edit I'm sending this to three users, you included, first to respond gets it. Would you like to be apart of this collab? Your pokemon and character name is already chose, a girl named Alice. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 19:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Lol, it's fine, Mossnose already replied :) We could do a collab if you want...but you'd have to head it, I'm out of ideas [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 22:47, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi! I just wanted to say Welcome to the wiki! I hope you have a great time here. If you need any help contact me or another Staff member. =) -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-LONDON 2012 03:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Faolaen (or however you spell it) did you change your name? Or is this a different user? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 21:52, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey! don't forget to be active ;) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 22:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Your last contrubitive edit was in July, everthing okay? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 22:06, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Which wiki was this? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 01:19, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I dont remember anything about that....I even checked my archives....but, can you post fanfictions? [[User:Bloodstar18|'If I Don't Feel It']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' I Ain't Faking']][[Joyful|' No No']] 19:48, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I will, when I get finished with them on here..... [[User:Bloodstar18|'If I Don't Feel It']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|' I Ain't Faking']][[Joyful|' No No']] 21:44, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I replied to your comment on my Wisdoms Daughter fan fic. ;) -Hayleerhouse 23:34, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi You have untill Febuary the 14th to edit one of your stories before they are all placed for adoption. Thanks Hey Hey Silverfang. It's been awhile since you've last edited. You have a week before your stuff either gets deleted/put up for adoption to edit. Thank you. Bloody: Admin Siggie: Current Siggie: [[User:Bloodstar18|'That Question Is Less Stupid,]][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!''']] 15:00, May 12, 2013 (UTC)